Hadiah Dari Mommy Sayang
by Gabby-Chann
Summary: Kumpulan Oneshoot tentang kebersamaan karakter Harry Potter di hari ulang tahun mereka. No Voldy! DLDR!


**Hadiah Dari Mommy Sayang**

 **By**

 **Agatha Gabriella Saputra**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter kepunyaan J.K Rowling**

 **Pairing: Hermione Granger x Jean Granger x William Granger**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Summary: BAD SUMMARY! Ulang tahun Hermione sudah semakin dekat. Jean sebagai Mommy-nya merasa harus mempersiapkan sebuah hadiah istimewa untuk anak tercintanya. Littte Hermione! For Hermione Brithday!**

 **A/N: jadi disini ceritanya keluarga Hermione itu keluarga bangsawan. Yah, ngga jauh beda sama darah murni.**

 **Warning: typo(s) bertebaran, DLDR, ga begitu mengerti dimana harus menyimpan titik, koma, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **September 14, 1984**

Sore hari adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bersantai. Cuaca yang tidak terlalu panas dan angin sejuk yang berhembus membuat orang – orang sangat senang bersantai atau sekedar bermalas – malasan di sore hari.

Sore itu terasa tenang di daerah sekitar kediaman keluarga Granger. Jean sedang memandang halaman belakang rumahnya yang bisa dibilang terlampau luas itu. Ia tersenyum ketika seorang anak kecil cantik bak malaikat menghampirinya.

"Mommy, lihat bunga yang Hermione petik tadi," Seru sang anak itu, Hermione. Putri tunggal dari pasangan William dan Jean Granger. Jean tersenyum mendengar nada riang keluar dari mulut ranum buah hatinya. "Dan untuk siapa itu sayang?" Tanya Jean sambil menjawil gemas hidung mancung Hermione. "Tentu saja itu untukmu, Mommy," Ucap Hermione sambil menyerahkan seikat bunga Melati yang sudah diikat. Tentu saja dengan bantuan pengasuh yang sedari tadi setia menemani Hermione memetik bunga. Kesibukan Jean dan William sebagai dokter gigi, mau tidak mau membuatnya menyewa seorang pengasuh untuk Hermione.

"Bunga yang sangat indah sayang," Puji Jean sambil mengelus rambut coklat beranntakan milik buah hatinya. "Pergilah dengan Alice. Ajak dia bermain air di air mancur,".

Dengan semangat, Hermione berlari kecil sambil menggandeng Alice yang berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Hermione kecil. Jean kembali pada bukunya yang sempat terabaikan. Dia mendongkak ketika merasakan sentuhan dibahunya. William Granger tersenyum sambil memandang Hermione yang tengah bermain kejar – kejaran dengan Alice.

"Anak itu. Semakin hari semakin aktif saja," ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hermione. Jean tersenyum, ia serasa mengingat masa lau. "Ketika kau masih kecil, kau bahkan lebih aktif dari Hermione," Ucap Jean sambil tersenyum geli. "Ayolah Jeannie," Ucap William menyerah. Ia takkan pernah menang dari Jean. Dari dulu sampai sekarang. Ia kembali membaca buku yang kembali terabaikan. Namun, sesuatu mengganjal pikirannya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terlupakan.

"Alice, awasi Hermione sebentar," Ucap Jean pada Alice yang masih terus mengejar Hermione kecil yang tertawa riang. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya William ketika melihat Jean berjalan meninggalkan halaman belakang. "Perpustakaan," Jawab Jean singkat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jean melangkah dengan anggun menuju perpustakaan pribadinya. Ia merasa perlu menemukan sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya beberapa hari ini. Seperti sesuatu yang penting terlupakan olehnya. Ia membuka handle pintu menuju kamarnya. Ia langsung menuju perpustakaan pribadinya yang terletak sebelah kiri dari pintu kamar mandi. Ia kembali membuka handle pintu menuju perpustakaannya.

Perpustakaan itu memang tidak luas. Namun, perpustakaan itu menyimpan banyak kenangan yang sangat disayangkan kalau dilupakan. Buku – bukunya pun sudah ia baca semuanya. Biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan dengan Hermione. Namun, sehubung cuaca diluar sedang cerah. Ia mengajak Hermione bermain di luar.

Ia mengambil sebuah album foto yang bertuliskan 'My Sweety Hermione' dan membukanya. Ia tertegun memandang halaman pertama album itu. Foto Hermione ketika baru lahir yang sedang digendong Jean menghiasi halaman pertama dengan komhentar 'Welcome to World, Hermione'. Tertulis tanggal 19 September 1979 sebagai tanggal pembuatannya. Ia menengok kearah kalender yang tertempel di pojok perpustakaan. Itu berarti ulang tahun Hermione tinggal menghitung hari. Ia harus segera mempersiapkan hadiah untuk putri kesayangannya. Sebuah hadiah spesial. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah cantiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **September 15, 1984**

"Mommy, mau kemana?" Tanya Hermione kecil ketika melihat ibunya sedang bersiap – siap hendak pegi. "Ada urusan sebentar," Jawab Jean sembari mensejajarkan badannya dengan tinggi Hermione. "Nanti kalau Mommy pulang, Hermione mau dibelikan apa?" Lanjutnya. Hermione berpikir sejenak. "Hermione ingin Permen dan Coklat," Ucapnya bersemangat. "Oke, nanti Mommy belikan," Ucap Jean. Ia berjalan ke pintu depan dan melambai disertai pintu depan yang tertutup, dia berjalan menuju garasi untuk mengambil mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jean sampai di daerah pertokoan London. Ia memakirkan mobilnya dan berjalan di trotoar. Orang – orang yang lalu – lalang sontak menyambutnya ketika ia sudah memasuki daerah pusat pertokoan tersebut. Ia langsung menuju toko 'Play The Music with The Magic'. Toko yang menjual berbagai alat musik. Ia sempat bingung mau membeli alat musik apa yang tepat untuk permaisuri kecilnya. Ia melihat – lihat di sekeliling toko itu. Ia sempat memperhatikan sebuah biola yang sempat terpajang apik di sebuah meja. Seorang pelayan menandatanginya.

"Madam Granger, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya pelayan ramah yang diketahui namanya Michael.

"Hm. Michael, aku penasaran dengan biola ini?" Tanya Jean sembari memberikan biola yang sedang dipegangnya kepada Michael. Michael tampak tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan dari Jean. Ia berdehem pelan sebelum menjelaskan.

"Biola ini dapat dimainkan untuk berbagai usia. Ukurannya pas dan biola ini sangat ringan. Cocok untuk yang mempunyai cita – cita sebagaai pemain biola," Jelasnya sembari mengembalikan Biola itu ke tangan Jean. Ia menimbang apakah biola ini cocok untuk Hermione. Namun sebuah senyum tercetak apik di wajah cntiknya takkala membayang bahagianya Hermione ketika menerima hadiah darinya.

"Biola yang indah," Ujar Jean setelah beberapa lama memperhatikan biola di tangannya. "Kau akan membeli ini, Madam?" tanya Michael. Jean menimang biola itu di tangannya. "Tolong bungkus ini, Michael. Jangan lupa membungkusnya dengan indah," Ucap Jean sembari memberikan biola itu pada Michel.

"Anda bisa mengandalkan saya, Madam Granger,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah membeli hadiah untuk Hermione. Jean memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko buku guna membeli beberapa buku cerita untuk Hermione, juga untuk dirinya. Lama ia berada di toko buku. Maklum, Madam Granger ini hobinya melahap buku. Ia mengambil beberapa buku dan kemudian pergi kekasir untuk membayarnya. Setelah mengantongi buku, ia pergi ke cafe untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ia mengeluarkan buku yang tadi ia beli dan mulai membacanya.

Tak terasa sudah beberapa jam ia menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca dan hari sudah mulai sore. Jean berjalan keluar cafe setelah membayar pesanannya. Ia memasuki mobil dan menyimpan barang yang tadi ia beli di kursi penumpang dan mulai menyalakan mobil. Ia berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang sembari memperhatikan jalanan kota London yang mulai ramai oleh pasangan muda-mudi. Ia jadi teringat masa muda. Tak berapa lama ia sampai di komplek perumahan tempatnya tinggal. Ia tiba di pekarangan rumahnya dan mematikan mesin mobilnya. Ia keluar dari mobil dan melangkah menuju pintu utama rumahnya.

Ketika membuka pintu, pemandangan yang tersaji adalah Hermione yang sedang bermain kejar – kejar bersama William. Tawa Hermione menguar ketika ia memasuki ruang depan yang terhubung langsung dengan ruang tamu. William yang menyadari keberadaan Jean langsung terdiam dengan muka pucat. Hermione yang melihat air muka ayah nya langsung terdiam, ia mengerti dengan kejadian yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

"Um, sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamar, Dah Daddy," Ucap Hermione terburu buru dibarengi dengan langkah kaki terburu – buru dari pemiliknya.

"Hermione Jean Granger, kembali ke tempatmu sekarang," Seru Jean yang melihat gelagat Hermione yang hendak melarikan diri dari masalah. Hermione yang semula berniat uuntuk kabur ke kamar harus tertahan oleh seruan ibundanya.

"Ini jam berapa Hermione?" tanya Jean pada putri semata wayangnya.

Hermione menoleh ke arah jam dinding jam kebetualan ada di sebelahnya. "Jam 9 malam, Mommy," Ucap Hermione pelan, ia tahu apa yang menyebabkan ibunya marah. "Tak ada dongeng untuk malam ini Hermione," Ucap Jean dengan nada final, "Yes, Mommy," ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas dengan pelan, membuka dan menutup pintunya dengan pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **September 18, 1984**

Hari ini Jean berencana membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Hermione, sebenarnya ia bisa membeli di toko kue. Namun, pasti itu pasti akan memberi kesan berbeda. Jadi, dia memutuskan membuat kue nya walaupun harus bersusah payah. Besok pasti akan menjadi ulang tahun Hermione yang terbaik. Ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dari jauh hari. Ia yakin Hermione sangat senang. Jean juga sudah membelikan sebuah gaun yang indah untuk ulang tahun Hermione. Sebuah gaun dengan warna putih bersih dari bahan sutra, dengan pita merah dibagian pinggang, dan renda indah dibagian dada. Gaun itu sebenarnya adaah gaun untuk pengantin. Hanya saja Jean meminta khusus agar gaun itu dimodifikasi untuk ukuran anak kecil, dan ternyata gaun itu pas sekali di tubuh mungil Hermione.

Jean baru selesai dengan kuenya ketika ia tersadar dari pikirannya. Ia mendesah sambil mengelap peluh di keningnya. Tak apa, asalkan Hermione bahagia, mati pun akan ia lakukan. Oke, hilangkan pikiran itu Jean, Hermione masih membutuh kan dirimu pikirnya sambil menggeleng. Ia membereskan peralatan yanng dpakainya tadi untuk membuat kue dibantu oleh beberapa maid yang bekerja untuknya. Jean menyerahkan urusan dapur pada para maid yang langsung mengganguk dan berjalan ke kamar Hermione yang berda di lantai atas, ia memmbuka pintu dan menemukan Hermione yang sedang duduk di meja belajar dengan buku yang berada di pangkuaannya. Jarak buku dengan mata Hermione sangat dekat, itu yang membuat Jean menggeleng.

"Jangan terlalu dekat membacanya, sayang," Ucap Jean sambil menjauhkan buku tersebut, "Nanti kau tak bisa melihat dengan jelas dan harus memakai kacamata," lanjutnya, Hermione mengganguk mengerti. Dia menutup bukunya dan mengajak Hermione untuk duduk di kasur.

"Mommy?"

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Hermione, minta adik,"

Ctar, bagaikan petir di siang hari, Jean mematung mendengar permintaan Hermione. Bukan hanya Hermione yang meminta, ia pun sebenarnya sangat menginginkan hadirnya bayi kecil dalam rahimnya. Jean tersenyum sedih sambil mengelus rambut Hermione.

"Mommy tak bisa, sayang," ucap Jean sedih, ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang hendak meluncur melalui matanya. Sejak melahirkan Hermione, Jean divonis tidak bisa hamil lagi. Dulu ia pernah terjatuh di tangga ketika sedang mengandung Hermione, untung saja Hermione bisa selamat.

"Kenapa, Mommy?" ucap Hermione ketika mendapati ibunya menunduk, Jean langsung kembali duduk tegak ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari mulut kecil Hermione, "Mommy, tak bisa mengabulkan keinginan mu, sayang. Mommy tak bisa memberikan mu adik," Ucap Jean sedih, "Tak bisa dan tak pernah bisa," Lanjutnya. Jean memeluk Hermione dengan sangat erat seakan tidak mau melepaskannya, "Mommy, Hermione janji akan teruus membuat Mommy bangga," janji Hermione sambil menggenggam tangan Jean dengan erat.

"Ya sayang, Mommy tahu itu," Ucap Jean kembali memeluk Hermione erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pukul 23.30 September 18, 1984**

Setelah acara menangis di kamar Hermione, Jean menemukan Hermione tertidur di pelukannya. Ia lalu membaringkan tubuh Hermione di ranjang dan menyelimutinya. Ia melangkah keluar kamii Hermione dan menutup pintu kamar Hermione. Jean hampir lupa dengan kue yang dia buat tadi. Dengan langkah cepat, ia menuruni tangga dan langsung lari ke dapur. Untung saja kue itu tidak gosong. Ia langsung mengangkat kue itu daro oven dan meletakannya di sebuah piring da mulai menghiasnnya. Jean menghias kuee tersebut menggunakan cream, coklat, dan beberapa buah ceri. Seteah selesai menghias, Jean meletakan kue tersebut di dalam kulkas.

Setelah membuat kue yang ternyata menyita waktunya selama seharian, Jean lansung bergegas mandi untuk menyegarkan kembali tubuh dan pikirannya yang tadi sempat kacau. Setelah selesai mandi, ia mulai memasak untuk makan malam. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang spesial bagi keluarganya. Jean dan William akan merayakan ulang tahun Hermione bersama, jadi ia harus sudah siap sebelum tengah malam.

Sekarang sudah pukul 23.30, Jean sudah terduduk lemas di sofa ruang keluarga. Ia sudah cukup lelah hari ini, membuat kue dan menyiapkan semuanya itu sudah cukup melelahkan. Meskipun sudah dibantu beberapa maid, ia tetap kelelahan. Ia harus segera membangunkan Hermione yang sudah tertidur sejak tadi sore, mungkin karena kelelahan di sekolah. Jean berjalan ke arah sebuah biola yang sudah terbungkus indah, ia melirik sejenak foto Hermione yang berada di meja tempat biola tersebut disimpan. Tak mau membuang waktu lagi, Jean berjalan ke kamar Hermione di ikuti oleh William yang membawa kue ulang tahun yang tadi Jean buat.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kamar Hermione. Ketika membuka pintu, nuansa yang mereka dapati adalah kegelapan. Terlihat Hermione yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya sambil memeluk boneka panda kesayangannya. Jean melangkah perlahan dan duduk di ppinggir kasur Hermione dan mengguncang badan Hermione perlahan.

"Hermione, sayang," panggilnya pelan.

Perlahan Hermione membuka matanya. Namun, kegelapan tak mampu membantu melihat siapa yang sudah membangunkannya. Seakan mengerti dengan keadaan putrinya, jean lantas menyalakan lampu dan seketika kamar tersebut menjadi terang.

"Mommy, ada apa? Kenapa membangunkanku?" ucapnya lugu. Jean tersenyum sambil memberi isyarat pada William untuk mendekat. William mendekat dan meletakan kue yang tadi ia bawa di pangkuan Hermione yang kini telah duduk, "Sayang, kau tak ingat sekarang hari apa?" Tanya William perlahan sembari menyalakan lilin berbentuk angka lima tersebut, "Hari Rabu," ucapnya polos, Jean tersenyum mendengar ucapan polos dari Hermione. "Ya sudah kalau kau tak ingat," ucap William.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hermione Jean Granger!," seru Jean dan William serentak, Hermione membulatkan matanya dan tersenyum.

"Aku lupa, Mommy, Daddy. Padahal bulan kemarin aku masih ingat," ucap Hermione bersemangat. "Nah sekarang, tiup lilin dulu," ucap Jean,"Buat permohonanmu," lanjutnya

1..2..3 Hushh, Hermione meniup lilin tersebut dengan semangat.

"Ini hadiah dari Mommy, bukalah," ucap Jean sembari memberikan hadiah yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di bawah tempat tidur, mata Hermione berkilat senang. Ia langsung membuka hadiah tersebut. Ia membulatkan matanya ketika mendapati sebuah biola indah, "Ini indah, terima kasih Mommy, Daddy," ucap Hermione sambil memeluk kedua orangtuanya.

"Apapun untukmu sayang,"

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wah, telat banget buat ulang tahun Hermione. Well, ngga apa2 yang penting bisa di post. Sebenarnya cerita ini untuk ulang tahun Harry, tapi aku lupa. Jadi, untuk ulang tahun Hermione aja. Ini Oneshoot pertamaku jadi masi terkesan berantakan. Inipun aku nulisnya di sela tugas yang menumpuk *Curhat*. Aku boleh minta saran dan kasih tau aku untuk ulangtahun karakter Harry Potter selanjutnya. See ya**

 **BTW, Happy Birthday Hermione, Wish You All The Best:***

 **Last Edit: 21 Sepetember 2015**


End file.
